Truth or Dare?
by Wind Crystal
Summary: Ask and dare your favorite Mineral Town characters ANYTHING! A funny fanfic I made while on suger rush. Rated just to be safe.
1. And the Torture Begins

**I was bored so...**

Windy: Locks the door, then turns to all the HM characters, who she has tied to chairs "OK, now that you're here, we can start! We're gonna play truth or dare!"

Windy: Locks the door, then turns to all the HM characters, who she has tied to chairs "OK, now that you're here, we can start! We're gonna play truth or dare!"

Kai: "Oh no…."

Popuri: "I love that game!"

Gray: Tries to get free from ropes but ends up falling over

Windy: Smiles evily "OK the rules are simple:

**No sexual dares. Locking people up in rooms is fine. Kissing is welcome, even for characters of the same gender.**

**Feel free to ask for cross-dressing, karaoke, or anything else that comes to mind.**

**You can drag anything you want in, from books to TV shows to DanceDance Revolution!!**

**Go ahead and dare/ask things involving yourself, your friends, me, or my assistant!"**

Everyone: Stares at Windy like she's crazy _cuz she is crazy!!_

Windy: "And helping me is my OC character from my other HM fanfiction, Claire!" Waves magic wand and Claire appears

Claire: "Why must you force me to do this?"

Windy: "Cuz I know you wanna"

Claire: "True….."

Windy: "I thought so…" Smiles "OK, now to ask your question or dare, just review with them. Anything goes!"

Claire: "And Windy here does not own Harvest Moon"

Karen: "Thank goodness for that…"

Windy: "I heard that!"

**In case you didn't get that, just review with your dares and questions and we shall force the characters to do them. _ALL_ of them... **


	2. Kisses, Books, and Dancing

**Here. Next chapter**

Windy: "Ok, now that we have dares, we can begin the fun!"

Rick: "You mean the torture….."

Windy: "Fun, torture, same thing. And now we have Claire with some important news."

Claire: "Windy here does not own Harvest Moon. And we forgot a few rules last time: No killing or heavy violence. You can, however, whack someone with a frying pan or something along those lines. And your dares can include yourself! Anyway, here's our first letter, from Trying To Breakaway :

_I dare inserts dramatic music here : Gray to make out with Mary for a full minute! Laughs wickedly! I love that paring so ha._

Windy: "An excellent dare!"

Mary: Blushes

Claire: "Ok, do it, Gray!" Begins the video recorder

Windy: Starts the timer

Gray: Leans in and kisses Mary

Mary: Closes her eyes

Gray: Wraps his arms around her waist.

Windy: "This is….intresting…."

Elli: "I think its really sweet"

Claire: Times goes off "Ok, you can stop now!"

Mary: "Pulls away from Gray, blushing"

Gray: Anime sweatdrop

Claire: "How was it?"

Mary: "Nice….."

Gray: "……….."

Windy: "Ok, lovebirds, snap out of it , its time for the next dare! This one is from Wing Omega :

_Ask Mary what her favorite book is._

Mary: "Huh…. What is my favorite book….. gimmi some time to think, ok?"

Windy: "Sure, you can tell us at the end of this episode. Ann, would you care to read our next dare?"

Ann: "Ok, this one is from AmethystPrincess93 :

_Make a Kai vs. Rick DanceDance Revolution!_

Ann: Bursts out laughing

Rick and Kai: At the same time "_WHAT?!_"

Windy: "Fantastic!" Waves magic wand and a big-screen 10-player DanceDance Revolution appears. "Ok, what song?"

Claire: "I think Honey Punch, cuz its fast and high-pitched."

Windy: "Perfect!" sets it to Honey Punch "Ok, get ready"

Rick: Steps onto dance pad "I will beat you"

Kai: Steps onto second dance pad "Yea, right!"

Claire: "Ok, go!" The song starts, and both guys start the dance PERFECTLY

Karen: Mouth hanging open "Woah!"

Gray: "I knew Kai was good, but Rick is too?"

Popuri: "Yea. He knew Kai loved it so he trained at it really hard so he could beat him some day"

Claire: Video taping this

Kai: The song ends, and his score is 5 points higher than Rick's "Oh ya! I won!"

Rick: Grumbling "I'll beat you next time…"

Windy: "Care to read the next dare, Elli?"

Elli: "This one is from hajischevalier12 :

_Yay! This is going to be so much fun! Ok, I dare Gray to dance caramelldansen for a whole 2 minutes!(HAHAHA, don't worry Gray, I still love you.)_

Ann: Laughs even harder

Gray: "I have to do it in front of everyone??"

Windy: "Yup!"

Claire: Turns on the music "Ok, Gray! Go! Don't forget I'm video taping this!"

Gray: Sighs but starts dancing it

Ann: Laughing so hard she's crying

Windy: Laughing too

Claire: Trying not to laugh so she can keep the camera steady

Gray: Mumbling "Shut up…"

Windy: "Ok, time's up!"

Gray: Stops dancing

Claire: "That was the funniest thing I have ever seen!"

Windy: "Ya! Hey Mary, figured out your favorite book?"

Mary: "Yup, a tie between _Harry Potter_ and _Twilight_"

Windy: "And for you, readers, I have a dare too! Watch the song 'Concrete Angel', it is the saddest song ever!

Claire: "Why are you giving that link to everyone?"

Windy: "Cuz everyone needs to know!"

Claire: "Whatever"

Karen: "Oh ya, I've seen that! It _is_ sad!"

Windy: "And this concludes this episode. Review with your dares/questions, and tell me what you thought of the video. Bye for now!"

Gray: "I hope I don't get any more stupid dares like that…"

Claire: "Oh, you will Gray. You will"

**Find the links to Caramell Dansen and Concrete Angel at my profile.**


End file.
